fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox
Paradox '(パラドックス ''paradokkusu) is a big and extremely strong independent guild of Desierto. The guild was founded by a great philosofer who traveled through the many deserts of Desierto. The philosophy of the guild says that neither good or evil exists and that everybody has to live side by side. This means that the guild tries to unravel the many secrets of magic even the dark ones and teach them to anybody who wants to learn more about the ways of magic. By also allowing to use darker magic and practises, the guild is not always in a good relation with the , only the Magic Council allows the guild to be a independent guild and not name it a dark guild, because Paradox hasn't any evil intentions. In reallity the Magic Council fears the strength of the guild and specially the Guild Master Mayuri Cifer, and doesn't want them on the list of the many enemies the council has, aslong as they don't interfere with the affairs of the Council and keep there influences in Desierto. Overview Paradox has more than 200 members and a lot of them are very strong wizards, coming from everywhere in Desierto and all countries around it. The guild always has 6 S-Class mages among there members. If one of these mages would leave the guild by any reason or has died, there will be a new mage chosen among the S-Class capable mages to gain the rank of S-Class. Every S-Class mage of Paradox has a nickname that ends with: .... of the Desert. Many members have a terrible history and are given a new home at the guild, because the lost theirs. Every member is expected to threat every other member as a brother or sister. Most of the strong member a traveling around the world doing missions in honer of the guild. But they are still expected to come back home ones in a while. The guild has three buildings in Desierto, with each one of them is ruled by a different Master (Three Masters of Paradox), the Guild Master stands above them and travels constantly between the three different buildings. These buildings are: *The Palace' - A giant Palace in the middle of a great desert and the main building of the guild, which has a room for every guildmember. It has a great training field. Many members stay at The Palace to train against each other and be trained by the stronger members. The building is also the place for great events and locations, where all the members can socialize with each other and make friends they never had before there membership. The location master of The Palace is Charles Quentin. *'The Temple - The temple is a large temple on top of three mountains. Many members of the guild come to this place to meditate and to reach creater magical power. About the temple is said, that aslong as your reside in it your magical power is enhanced and restores more quickly. The great monk and location master of The Temple is Master Shion. *The Hall - '''This is an enormous hall in the city Dahara, where many strong member come to, to get interesting jobs and missions. Examples of these missions (because Dahara is a very wealthy trade city) are protecting rich traders against their enemies, sabotaging ships and stealing their cargo and fighting for warlords to conquer many cities and lands. The location master of The Hall is Melisandra Heat, who controles and arranges every single job. Members Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds